Shying Away From the Lebanese
by lindsay1234567
Summary: A story about Santana and Brittany. Takes place when Brittany is dating Artie and will evolve into Brittana. Whole Glee club involved. Rated T for language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I haven't written anything in over a year. I came back onto fanfiction a few days ago and decided to write this little Glee mini story. It might turn into a full fledged one, depending on the reaction I get from it. This takes place when Artie and Brittany were dating. Written from Santana's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I stared over at them gloomily, wondering what she saw in that dork. He sat in a freaking wheelchair. His glasses were huge, and he dressed like a complete nerd. But somehow, my Brittany still managed to like him.<p>

Ugh. I did it again. MY Brittany. I wish she was, but she won't dump him for me. I shook my head, starting to walk away when I heard a distant "Santana!"

I stopped, slowly turning around to face the most gorgeous girl at our school. "Hey Britt," I said with a genuine smile.

She smiled her adorable little dopey grin, and replied with "What are you doing tonight?"

I thought back to earlier that morning.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, you coming over tonight?" Puck growled at me.<p>

"Of course. What else would I be doing?" I flirted back, a smug smirk stuck on my face.

"That's a good question. I guess you wouldn't be doing me," he winked, and it took everything I had in me not to roll my eyes at his lame joke.

"Watch yourself Puckerman," I murmured. "There are plenty of guys that would love to get their Santana on."

He chuckled, clearly amused by my attempt to shut him down, "Just show up at like 8. My 'rents are outta town for the next couple of days, said they got some business trip to go on or some crap like that. They're in Vegas. Too bad those assholes wouldn't take me with 'em. I sure as hell woulda gotten laid by a stripper."

I could see it forming in my head and made a puking sound. It snapped him out of his trance.

"What?" he asked, annoyed at my outburst.

"You're a pig. I'll see you at 8:30." That's right. Mama makes the rules. And with that, I spun around, letting him gawk at my Cheerios skirt, and marched off.

* * *

><p>"Nothing important," I smiled at the blonde. "Why?"<p>

"Wanna go to Breadstix? My treat." Every Friday, Brittany and I went to Breadstix together, a.k.a the greatest restaurant to ever be created. They are legally forbidden to stop bringing you bread-sticks. One time I bought a wheelbarrow and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up I called the corporate office and got her fired.

So, naturally I snorted and said "Well, duh. Every Friday." in a playful tone.

"Awesome! Sleepover at my place tonight?" She asked with obvious excitement.

I stared into her mesmerizing blue eyes, letting them effect me, as a slow smile crept back onto my face "Of course. I'll let my parents know."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, jumping up and down and hugging me.

"Artie's not gonna be there, right? 'Cause if he is, some shit is gonna go down." I threatened, the smile completely vanishing from my face.

"He can't," she said with a slight frown of disappointment. "His mom's taking him to some special doctor. It's for like his legs or something. Maybe they can get him to walk."

I giggled, catching it quickly, seeing that she was serious, "I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'm just glad it's just going to be us tonight."

For the past couple of weeks, she had been inviting him to come along with us. Thankfully, he always had some reason why he couldn't go. It was a good thing he couldn't, 'cause if he interrupted my Brittany time, all hell was gonna break loose.

I slid my hand into hers and squeezed tightly, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away as if nothing had happened.

She snatched my hand back, a small pout overcoming her face. She was confused. Like usual. But it was so damn cute that I didn't mind explaining. "Not here. Not where everyone can see us. They might think the wrong thing."

Even though I know that Brittany doesn't see it like I do, she still understood.

"Okay, San," she nodded at me, letting go at once and pretending like it wasn't a big deal to her.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your next class," I beckoned, starting to walk off into the direction that she had math.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to stop here. Usually when I write stories, I can get up to about 3000 words per chapter, but I'm starting small. If you like it let me know in a review, I'm gonna incorporate the Glee Club and their assignments as well as the trip to Breadstix in the next few chapters. Chapter 2 should be up in a few days. But until then, REVIEW! Please :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized that incorporating the Glee Club's assignments meant that this is going to be a Songfic. And no offense to anyone who writes/reads those, but I hate them. So that idea is a no-go. I know a few people have read this, but I would love to see a review!**

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" I asked the perky blonde as I approached her at her locker. She was with <em>him<em> again.

"Give me a second?" she asked, wanting to say goodbye to Artie before leaving. I nodded, stepping back so that they could have some room to do their sappy goodbyes and "I love you"s.

It was gross. It took all of my self control not to gag. Whatever. If Wheels wasn't getting in the way of my Brittany time, then I didn't really care if he took awhile to say goodbye to her.

My phone buzzed. _Hey baby. You ready for the time of your life? ;)_

I groaned. Puckerman. Typical. I had almost completely forgotten about our date later tonight. It didn't matter though, Britt always came first.

_Change of plans. I can't make it tonight._

And with that last text, I turned my phone off, ready to dedicate myself to the true love of my life. She smiled at me cheerfully. "Let's go, San!"

I chuckled, linking my arm with hers as we strode out to my car together.

Once we arrived at Breadstix, the waiter seated us at a booth. We slid in across from each other. I ached to be sitting next to her, but settled for just brushing my feet against hers from under the table.

As we chowed down, nothing else mattered but the gorgeous girl chomping down on her breadsticks in front of me. I smiled dreamily at her, knowing that she wouldn't judge me for being weak.

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowing in the cutest way. She had a salad dressing mustache.

I laughed a heavy laugh, shaking my head as I leaned over the table to wipe it off with my thumb.

Her cheeks turned bright pink, "Thanks," she murmured, looking anywhere but straight at me.

I reached across the table to place my hand on top of her, curling my fingers around her hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it.

"Want to bail?" I suggested, starting to feel uncomfortable from the stares of the people around us.

She bobbed her head up and down a few times, and after leaving a twenty on the table, we shimmied out of the restaurant.

We got back to Brittany's house, and after looking at the windows, determined that her parents were still out. I grinned inwardly, knowing what that entailed.

I felt a pinky hook through mine, and was so used to the feeling it brought that I didn't even look down.

"Is this okay now, San?" she asked sweetly, wanting to make sure that I was comfortable.

I grinned, leaning forward slightly to press my lips to her warm, rosy cheeks. "I think it's better than okay."

"Good." she returned my grin, following it up by asking, "Can we watch the Notebook?"

"Well, duh. I mean what else are we going to do?" I shook my head jokingly, wondering why life couldn't be this simple for me too.

She dragged me upstairs to her room, and let go of my pinky for a second to fish around for the movie.

Her room looked like the room of a seven year old girl's. But it was absolutely perfect. It was Disney princess themed, the whole thing glittering and glowing with pink. Her bedspread was the only thing that distinguished it from that of a young girl's. It was cheetah print, Brittany always said that it made her feel like a cheetah was protecting her when she slept.

I felt a plop next to me, and turned to face her. "Mind if I change out of my Cheerios uniform?" I asked, already reaching behind my neck to unzip it.

"I probably should too. I wanna get my jammies on," I smiled, turning around and moving my hair out of the way so that she could unzip it.

I did the same for her, and we pulled our tops off. I wiggled out of my skirt as well, not being able to stop myself from checking Brittany out.

I looked away before she could see me, and scoured my bag for my silky pajamas that I had brought.

"Look, Santana! We're matching!" Brittany exclaimed, putting on her pink version of the red pajamas I was wearing. We had bought them together a few months ago, promising each other that we would reserve them for when we had sleepovers.

"You bet we are, Britt. I never wear these except for when I'm with you," I responded, speaking the truth. Puckerman had once spotted them in my room, and tried to get me to wear them, but I refused, keeping my word to Brittany.

By this point, she had already popped the DvD into the t.v and the movie had started. We both jumped into her bed, intertwining our legs and lacing our hands together. Cuddling with her felt right, and didn't even compare to any time that a guy had touched me.

But that was just because it was Brittany, and we had been doing this for so long. That's all. I couldn't have her. So why develop those sort of feelings if she won't be able to return them? I shouldn't.

"I love this part!" Brittany squealed, an ear to ear smile breaking across her face. "I want to be kissed in the rain one day. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

I agreed with her, "Definitely." My mind began to imagine feeling her soft lips on top of mine as we kissed the night away during the pouring rain. I knew it could never happen of course. Even if she did dump her dork, we wouldn't be able to kiss like that in public. Unless we snuck out really late at night, but someone might still see us if we did that.

She was staring at me when I looked over at her. "I kind of want to kiss you right now." she said slowly, letting the thought sink in. "And it wouldn't be cheating because you're a girl, right?"

She was so innocent and sweet. What the hell was wrong with me? I ruined Brittany's morals constantly, but of course I couldn't help myself. "Those are the rules."

She giggled, planting her lips on mine. It felt like every single Friday night that we spent together was spent kissing and cuddling. I couldn't imagine a better night.

I didn't want all of those horny boys all over me anymore. I mean, of course I still had sex with them and everything, but that was only to keep up my reputation. If anyone found out that I was gay, they would harass me so bad I would have to leave the school. So it had to be kept a secret. Nobody but Brittany knew about my true feelings, and I had managed to keep her sheltered from how wrong what we were doing was.

My thoughts of regret vanished as she pushed me down on her bed and hovered above me. Her soft lips moved with mine, perfectly molding in a way that nobody else's ever had. I doubt she felt the same way. Knowing Brit, she was probably thinking about Artie, or something like that.

I shook the image of them kissing out of my mind, and instead concentrated on moving my hands up and down her arms lovingly.

She pulled away for a second, thinking hard, her face squishing up in confusion again.

"What's wrong, Britt Britt?" I asked gently, sitting up and caressing her face lightly with the palm of my hand.

"Why didn't Allie have a best friend?" she asked, confused again. It took me a second to realize that she was talking about the movie that was still playing behind her.

I tried to refresh my brain on the plot of the movie, searching through to attempt to find Allie's best friend. Brittany was right; Allie didn't have one.

"Huh. I don't know. I guess Noah was all she needed," I replied slowly, hoping that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"That's how me and Allie are different," she started. "'Cause I need you in my life."

I couldn't suppress my grin as I tackled her in a hug. "Well that's good. 'Cause I need you in mine too."

I kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. She snuggled into my neck, leaving a breathy kiss before turning her head to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>This seems to be an appropriate spot to stop. Sorry it's still short, but it's longer than the last one. Please please please review. Just take 2 seconds. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I got reviews! Thanks guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've been really busy with school and high school soccer season has started and I am just exhausted all the time. But that's going to change. I'm going to try really hard to get one up every weekend! Please, don't lose faith!**

* * *

><p>I yawned dramatically, stretching my arms and almost clonking the blonde sleeping beside me in the head. "Oops," I muttered to myself quietly, retracting my arms so that they wouldn't startle her.<p>

She was so peaceful when she slept. More peaceful than anybody else. There was a sort of innocence in her face that left it completely smooth and wrinkle-free.

I kissed her cheek lightly before crawling out of bed to find food. She stirred, but after murmuring something incomprehensible, rolled over and drifted back into silence.

_Buzz._

I glanced over at Brittany's phone, seeing that she had just gotten a text. I crept over to her night table, careful to make sure she was still sleeping, before picking up the phone and opening the text.

_Brit, where'd you go? You were gone all night. I know you were with Santana but I miss you, baby. :( Text me when you get this._

Ugh. That's disgusting. Four eyes really needs to learn to lay off unless he wants to get his ass kicked by a very fired up Latina.

I sighed. Brittany wouldn't want me to hurt him. Then she'd stop talking to me, and I can't take that. I guess the loser will have to live for now, until I can figure out a way to steer her away from him.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue," a hand darted up, and I turned back to the front to roll my eyes at the dwarf sitting in the front of the classroom. "I would like to make a suggestion."<p>

"No, Berry. We're not going to do a rendition of Funny Girl. Try again next year," I smirked at her, earning a pathetic attempt at a death glare.

"No, Santana, that wasn't what I was going to say," she said stiffly before brightening up and saying, "I think we should take a group field trip!"

The group showed mixed feelings. Half of them looked ridiculously excited, and the other half looked bored. And then there was me. Bored out of my mind by the average glee club discussions, but staring longingly at Brittany.

She noticed my staring and waved at me from where she was sitting next to Artie. I beckoned for her to come over to me and she did as she was told.

"What's up, San?" she asked me casually, as the other glee-clubbers argued about Berry's idea.

"Think this lame field trip could actually end up not being lame?" I asked flippantly, picturing spending a week with my girl.

However, I was painfully reminded of why I wouldn't be able to when wheels rolled over to us, taking Brittany's hand and greeting her "sweetly". Or I guess that would be what most people would think it was. I just thought it was disgusting.

"Okay guys, I guess it's settled. We're going to take a weeklong field trip. There's an amusement park in Mason called Kings Island. It looks pretty intense. So we're gonna try it out to bond a little bit," Schuester announced, a smile taking over his excited face. **(AN ****I ****looked ****up ****amusement ****parks ****in ****Ohio, ****I'm ****not ****sure ****if ****this ****is ****a ****good ****one ****or ****not, ****considering ****I ****live ****in ****Florida. ****But ****I ****tried.)**

The group erupted in cheers, everyone except Quinn that is. I must have looked confused, because she said, "What're you staring at?" in a cold tone.

Of course, this only made me stare harder, "I wasn't." I sneered at her.

I followed her gaze to where the dwarf was jumping up and down, clinging onto Finn. He had a goofy smile on his face, that brought out his boyish charm.

Rachel kissed him and I looked back to Quinn to gauge her reaction. Her eyes welled up with tears and she furiously tried to wipe them away.

Busted. I smirked, knowing that she still was in love with Finn, and a plan developed in my head.

"San, aren't you excited?" Brittany squealed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it happily.

I pulled out of my trance, turning to face the excited girl. "Of course I am, Britt Britt," I grinned, squeezing back.

"Alright guys, calm down. I know you're all delighted by this field trip, but it's not until this weekend. That means we have this entire week to prepare. You all need to take these permission slips home and get them signed by your parents. Please bring them back by no later than Wednesday." Schuester explained, handing out slips of paper that needed to be signed.

When we finally got out of glee club, I marched straight up to Quinn.

She didn't notice me until she turned away from her locker. She gasped in shock, but quickly composed herself, muttering a, "What do you want, Lopez?"

"I know your secret." I said softly, trying to suppress my devious smile as much as I could.

I didn't phase her, "What the hell are you talking about?" she responded calmly.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I saw you watching them during glee club. You're so busted," I shook my head, letting my smirk spread across my face.

She glanced around nervously before taking a few steps to me so that her face was two inches from mine. "If you tell anyone, I will get you kicked off the Cheerios."

I didn't let my smirk fall, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone you silly girl. I'm going to help you get him back."

"Why in the world would you do that?" Quinn said, shaking her head, confused by my attempt to be nice.

"I like helping dying puppies," I murmured, causing her to roll her eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"Meet me behind the football field after school, we'll talk then." I said quietly, letting the mystery confuse her yet again.

"Why should I come?" she insisted, grabbing my arm when I tried to walk away.

"Just trust me. You'll thank me later when you have him safely in your arms again," I responded, lightly removing her hand from my arm and continuing to walk away.

I glanced back over my shoulder and saw her looking dumbfounded, shaking her head to get out of her trance when she realized I was watching.

I chuckled, strutting down the hall until I arrived at Brittany's locker. "Hey babe," I flirted smoothly, earning a smile in response.

"Santana!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting this one. Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

She linked her pinky with mine as we walked away from her locker and to math class. We passed by Artie, who scrutinized our pinkies and frowned, looking deeper into the simple gesture than I wanted him to.

I was filled with relief when we just walked right by him, Brittany only giving him a small wave. I smirked, knowing that I might just have a chance, and yanked my best friend into her most dreaded class.

"Santana?" she began, hesitating before continuing. "Can you help tutor me in math? I don't think I'm doing too well."

I glanced over at her test, seeing that she had received a 34% on it. I internally winced at the awful grade, trying to not let her know how bad it was. "Of course I will," I smiled at her sweetly.

My grade wasn't all that great either, but getting a 76% was a lot better than a 34. Plus, our tutoring sessions gave me another excuse to spend time with her alone.

* * *

><p>Finally, the end of the day had arrived, and I anxiously awaited when I was supposed to meet up with Quinn.<p>

"Are you leaving?" Britt asked me, as a pout began to form on her lips.

"Yeah. I need to go talk to somebody. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled shyly at her, not knowing the morally correct way to say goodbye.

"Can I text you later?" She asked quietly, not knowing what my answer would be.

I grinned at her innocence, thinking it was adorable, "Of course you can."

Her whole face brightened up, and she pulled me into another hug, not letting go for several seconds, "I'll miss you, San," she whispered, glancing around before kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed, secretly loving every second of her mushiness, "And you know I'll miss you," I smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze before making my way towards the football field.

"Finally. I thought you'd never come," Quinn groaned, looking up at me from her spot on the grass. I sat next to her, careful to not ruin my Cheerios uniform.

"Hey, I was dealing with something. Cut me some slack," I muttered fiercely, then retracted, not wanting her to leave. She saw my glare soften, so she softened hers as well.

"Fine. What's your plan to help me?" this girl didn't mess around. I was slightly shocked at her directness, but I guess she didn't really want to talk about anything else.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. But it has to do with the field trip we're going on for glee club," I started to explain slowly, dreading the moment when I would have to come out to her.

"Alright. What are we going to do?" She pondered, obviously thinking that I didn't already have it all mapped out in my head. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else. And I mean _anyone_," I clarified, feeling the pit in my stomach grow in anticipation.

"If you're about to tell me that you want Finn too, I'm leaving," she said menacingly, not confirming that she wouldn't tell anyone what I was going to say.

"Ew. Gross. No offense, but he is _so_ not my type," I paused, letting the words sink in, "I want someone else. And we're going to use that to help you."

"Who is it that you want?" she asked hesitantly, probably thinking that it was Puck or Sam or another one of those stupid big jocks.

I glanced around us, making sure that nobody was within earshot and said ambiguously, "My best friend."

I waited for the words to hit her, watching her face as she comprehended what I had just almost told her. I realized that she had figured it out when her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Brittany?" she whispered incredulously.

I only nodded my head, trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt. Then I snapped, "But if you tell even one person, I'll make sure everyone knows about the time you made out with Jacob Ben Israel in seventh grade."

She rolled her eyes, "Like he didn't already tell everyone about it. They boy is _still_ talking about it, trying to boost his popularity."

I smirked, "But nobody believes him. If I tell them I saw it happen, then they'll know it's true. And you can say goodbye to all of your popularity at this school."

She groaned, knowing I was right, "I'm not going to tell anybody, don't worry. How do she and Finn relate exactly? I'm missing the point of this."

I muttered something incomprehensible in Spanish about what a stupid girl she was. But nevertheless, continued on, "Without our interference, the trip would bring the two couples together: Rachel and Finn, and Artie and Brittany. But, with our interference, we could use the trip to drive them apart."

I could see the wheels turning in her head, as she began to think of her own devious ways to get back her old boyfriend, "So you're saying that we're going to force Artie and Rachel together? Don't you think that's not going to work too well?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And it can work, as long as we approach it right. You know, making sure they have enough alone time. Plus, if we keep them away from Finn and Brittany for most of the trip, it'll give us time to win them back," I explained, hoping that she would agree with the side I was coming from. Truth be told, I wasn't all that positive that it would work either, but it was worth a shot.

She nodded, seeing the side that I wanted her to see, "Are we going to start this week before the trip? Or are we waiting until the trip itself?"

I thought about it for a second and finally deciding it would be better to start now, "The sooner we start, the more time we have to work with."

Quinn nodded again before saying, "I think you're right. I'll start working on getting closer to Finn tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be harder for me than it will be for you, considering Artie thinks you and Brit are just really good friends."

I shook my head, laughing a little bit, "And we are definitely not just really good friends."

She put up a hand to stop me, laughing too, "Please spare me the graphic details."

I winked at her, which resulted in her making a puking sound jokingly. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow, I've got to get going."

"Yeah, I do too," we both stood up, brushing off the back of our uniforms, and walked away together. When we parted directions, we agreed to meet back up again in the same spot tomorrow to develop plans, and that nobody could know about this.

I don't think I ever thought I'd be working with Quinn to get my Brittany. Of all people, though, I'm sure she's already figured out that Brit and I are more than just friends. She's seen us together during Cheerios practice and sleepovers for three years now, I'm sure she's picked up some gay vibes.

My phone buzzed, and I couldn't help but grin when I saw that Brittany had texted me.

_Hey :)_

One simple text could make my stomach do flips. Oh man. I was in a world of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>And stop. I really should be updating more often. I'm sorry I'm letting you guys down. :( That's changing. Tomorrow's my birthday! Sweet 16, let's go. I might come out with a Halloween one-shot in a few days, so keep a look out! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I've got big plans for the next few.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I had more time to write, but between soccer and school, I'm too exhausted to even finish my homework, much less write. So, I'm very sorry! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Get out of my way, Berry!" I sneered, pushing past the short, pouting girl.<p>

"Who do you think you are, Santana? You can't just tell me what to do," she protested, walking up to me daringly.

"I'm pretty sure I can." I smiled fake-sweetly at her, secretly laughing on the inside.

"And who says?"

"Try the entire school. Nobody likes you, dwarf. You should just give up now," I shrugged nonchalantly, wanting her to feel like she should take my advice.

Of course, being Rachel, she merely groaned and marched away, right past a confused-looking Finn.

"What happened to Rachel?" he asked slowly, gesturing to the direction that she had disappeared into.

"Nothing. She just ran off 'cause I smoked her," I smirked at the tall boy, watching as his confused look turned into an angry one.

"You know you can't just do that to people. You should try being nicer. You might find that you like it," he replied, frustrated by my audacity.

"What are you talking about? I _am_ nice to people, just not ones that are shorter than trolls, with noses to match," I smirked, proud of my cruel joke.

"Santana, why are you such a bitch?" he asked harshly, sneering at me and getting close to my face, "She doesn't deserve any of this. Rachel's a sweet girl."

"Did you tell her about us?" I asked quickly, refusing to let him get to me.

His face hardened, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell anyone," he whispered, fear striking him.

"Uh huh. That's exactly what I thought. If she's such a sweet girl, doesn't she deserve to know the truth?" I asked innocently, knowing that I was going to get to him.

"I-I can't," he stuttered, "She would break up with me."

Bingo. This was going to be my personal way of helping Quinn. I smiled at him sweetly, waved, and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway alone.

I pulled out my phone and texted Quinn, "The seed has been planted in the giant's head."

"Hey Britt," I smiled again, this time feeling genuine happiness.

"Hi!" she squealed, grabbing me and hugging me forcefully. Quinn walked by just as she did, and she looked at us with a knowing smile.

I felt my face get all hot, and Brittany said, "Why are you all red Santana? Are you hot?"

I shook my head, hoping the redness would go away soon, "No, I'm okay."

"Well, I mean you're _always_ hot," she said with a wink, causing me to flush again, "Look! You're all red again. Santana, does that mean you like me?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, pulling out of her hug and looking down at the ground. I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Artie was staring at me, waiting for a response, and finally uttered, "Well, do you?"

"Of course I like her. She's my best friend. How could I not?" I covered smoothly, glaring at the boy in the wheelchair.

His eyes lingered on me for a moment longer, trying to see an ulterior motive, but he seemed to give up after a few seconds.

"Good. I like you too Santana," Brittany murmured, her blue eyes twinkling at me happily.

It was a bittersweet moment. I got the words I wanted, but knew that the meaning was different from the one that I desperately craved.

Brittany, of course, was oblivious to this fact, as she continued to grin happily grasping my hand and swinging it with hers.

"Time for English?" Artie asked Britt, snapping me out of my trance. I scowled at him when she took her attention away from me and turned it towards him.

"I'll be right back!" Brittany exclaimed, scurrying off and leaving Artie and me alone.

"We were having a moment here, four-eyes." I growled at him, giving him a signature death glare.

"She's _my_ girlfriend," he said testily, looking up at me sternly.

"Oh believe me, I'm aware. But she's _my_ best friend. And sucks for you, but I'm hers too," I smirked at him, stepping closer.

"Doesn't mean that you can do this. I see what you're up to, Santana. I know you like her," he muttered quietly to me, not wanting to create a spectacle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently, not letting my face convey any emotion.

"Just back off. You can't have her," he said, grinning in spite of himself.

"_You're_ telling _me_ to back off? You're a little confused, wheels. I call the shots around here. And what I do with my Britt is none of your business. So I suggest that you roll along before I go all Lima Heights on your ass," I threatened, holding back so that I didn't smack him.

"I'm ready now," Brittany breathed to Artie as she came bounding back. Her brow furrowed, looking between Artie and me, seeing the tenseness on our faces, "What happened when I left? Did you guys have a good talk?"

I couldn't resist her sweetness, "Of course we did, babe," I smiled at her, not wanting Artie to mention what we were previously talking about.

"Good! 'Cause I love both of you, and I want you to be friends," she grinned at both of us, putting her arms around us happily.

"Oh great," I muttered to myself, wondering if she would get mad at me when I broke them up.

"What was that, San?" she asked suddenly, and I cursed myself for talking out loud.

"What? I didn't say anything," I replied quickly, looking away from her and to the ground.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, scrutinizing me to try and figure out what I wasn't telling her. "Later?" she mouthed to me, making sure that Artie didn't see it.

I nodded slowly, hoping that she would realize that I was nodding in response to her question. She was going to want to talk about this later, which I hated, but would probably have to deal with anyway.

My next class was with Puck, so I put off walking to class as much as I could.

Finally, when I had stalled for about fifteen minutes, I figured that I had to go, unless I wanted Mr. Tench to send me to another detention.

"Ah. Ms. Lopez, nice of you to finally join us. Do you have a late slip?" he asked condescendingly, extending his hand out to me.

"What do you think? Do I _ever_ have a late slip?" I sneered, pushing past him and sitting in an empty seat in the back that was always informally reserved for me.

"You know, coming to this class on time may actually help your grade," he followed me to my seat, crossing his arms behind his back.

"What class is this again?" I asked, genuinely not knowing what subject I was in.

He glared at me, resisting the urge to scream, "It's physics. You should pay attention more often."

"You keep telling me what I _should_ do, but why not be happy that I showed up at all? I could have just ditched like I usually do," I said nonchalantly, busying myself with examining my nails.

To this he rolled his eyes, finally giving up on me, "Yes, Santana. Thank you for gracing us with your presence," he muttered sarcastically, walking back up to the front of the room to continue teaching whatever it was he was teaching.

"Wanna ditch?" Puck asked quietly, not looking at me. Of course he was sitting right next to me in his usual seat.

I contemplated his offer for a moment, before finally deciding against it. I shook my head, "I can't. I need to pass this class."

He looked up at me skeptically, "Since when did you become a good girl?"

Since I wanted to be a good girlfriend, I thought inwardly, just shrugging at him.

He shook his head, slightly frustrated at me, and turned the other way to another Cheerio.

He was clearly flirting with her, but it didn't bother me as I thought of Brittany and how much better she was than him.

The rest of physics passed by uneventfully, with me falling asleep for a couple of minutes once my teacher started his lecture about momentum.

Finally, when class ended, I quickly stood up to leave, not wanting to waste a second of my Brittany time.

"Santana," Mr. Tench said quickly from behind his desk.

At first I ignored him, but when he said, "I need to talk to you," I had to stop.

I slowly approached his desk, hating every second of it, "What?"

He waited for a second, letting the silence settle in before saying, "Is there anything you care about?"

I looked at him, keeping a blank facial expression, hissing a quick, "Yes."

"And what is that? Because frankly, I don't see it," he shrugged, shaking his head.

I examined him thoroughly, wondering what his ulterior motives were.

Mr. Tench was probably in his mid-thirties, with dark brown hair that was parted ever so slightly on the right, giving him a styled hairdo that looked effortless. He constantly ran his hand through it when he taught, but I saw that he had his hands firmly laced together sitting on his desk.

His eyes bore holes into me, and I had to use all my self-control not to meet his icy blue gaze, knowing that if I did, his round eyes would remind me of Brittany's, making me cave immediately.

He leaned forward for a moment, unfolding his hands and reaching one out to me, "Santana? Are you okay?"

I glared at his lightly tanned hand reaching towards me, examining his perfectly buffed fingernails, silently wondering if he got manicures.

By this point he had stood up, now walking towards where I stood in the middle of the classroom. His red tie swayed as he took graceful steps, stopping only a few feet in front of me.

Finally, I looked up at him, having to crane my neck slightly because of how tall he was, "I'm fine," I murmured quietly, not wanting him to worry too much.

"Have you ever thought about seeing Miss Pillsbury on a regular basis?" he asked gently, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his khakis as I crossed my arms.

"I've seen that psycho before and she needs more help than she can give. Besides, I don't need no help. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own," I snapped, standing my ground and glaring at him.

"You sure about that? 'Cause you're failing my class," he said matter-of-factly, shifting his weight so that he was leaning against the nearest desk.

"What? How!" I exclaimed, feeling the anger begin to bubble in me.

He just looked at me with a disappointed look, "I think you know how. I suggest you pull yourself together if you want to keep that uniform."

I kept my face as blank as before, hiding my sudden panic and shock. Getting kicked off the Cheerios was definitely not something that I wanted to happen.

When I didn't answer him, he followed up his previous statement with, "I can offer you a physics tutor. He's one of the best."

By the time he had said this, I was already pissed as hell and just wanted to get out of there, "Fine, whatever."

"Come see me tomorrow morning before school and I'll introduce you to him," he told me, walking back to his desk to pack up his things.

He turned back around, saying, "You can go now, you know."

Turning on my heel, I bolted out of there as fast as I could, running straight into none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Watch it!" I growled, stooping down to pick up my spilled books.

He leaned down to help, "Here, let me get that for you."

"No," I said firmly, "I can do it myself."

"I'm just trying to help you. Lighten up, Santana," he said defiantly, quickly backing away when he met my terrifying glare.

"I don't need some gay kid to help me. I can handle myself thank you very much," I snapped, forcefully yanking my textbook out of his hand.

He froze, his mouth agape, "I never thought the day would come that you would make fun of my sexuality."

I kept up my hard gaze, not letting him faze me even a little bit, "Why not? I've only been picking on you for years."

"But something like this? Something that I know you struggle with yourself?" he whispered, making sure that nobody heard him.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, seething. "Who told you?" I asked through clenched teeth, shoving him up against the nearby lockers.

His eyes widened in shock and fear, "Nobody had to. I have a sixth sense. I figured it out on my own," he rushed out, hoping that I would let him go.

I loosened my grip, awkwardly looking down at my feet before mumbling out an, "Oh."

Kurt straightened up his clothes, leaning in to quietly say, "She loves you back, you know. She's just waiting for you to go to her first."

"You know you're not too bad, kid," I said carefully, making sure that nobody heard me. "But if you tell anyone I'll steal your clothes in the middle of the night and force you to wear Finn's!"

Apparently my threat worked, because his face paled instantly, "Yes ma'am. Your secret's safe with me."

He scurried away, leaving me standing alone in the hallway, still in front of the physics room. I groaned, wondering what had possessed me to make a truce with the school's biggest outcast.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

By the time it was time for glee club, I couldn't be more sick of schoolwork. I was actually relieved to be able to just let it all go.

I took my standard seat next to Brittany, not being able to stop myself from wincing at four eyes. He was staring into her eyes, a dopey smile plastered on his face.

Rolling my eyes, I somehow managed to connect them with Mercedes, who gave me a knowing smile.

What the hell? Does _everyone_ know?

"Santana? Can you help me with math tonight? My teacher told me that I have a big test in a few days," Brittany innocently asked, reminding me that there was still some untouched goodness left in this world.

I nodded, glad that she wouldn't be with wheels, "Sure. We can head back to my place after Cheerios, and you can stay for dinner."

"Okay thanks," she grinned at me, linking her pinky with mine.

Schuester was letting everyone just kind of hang out today, saying that he had a surprise for us tomorrow. Naturally, Rachel was trying to get him to let her sing for everyone, but he was refusing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Come on Britt, it's time for Cheerios," I called out, backing up to drag her away from a smiley Artie.

I yanked, pulling her along as she yelled back a quick, "I love you! Bye!"

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up," I grumbled, not letting go of her hand as I dragged her through the halls.

"Jeez, San. Someone's a little pushy today," she said, still allowing me to control her.

I glanced at her, about to glare, but once I saw her brow furrowing I knew I couldn't be mad at her.

"Sorry," I allowed my face to soften, "I just don't want Coach Sylvester to make us run extra laps after practice."

She nodded, "I understand," she murmured as we stepped into the locker room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Three grueling hours later, Brittany and I stumbled back into the locker room, moaning in pain.

"Ugh I feel like I just got hit by a truck," I groaned, falling onto the nearest bench.

"I feel like I just had to run 20 laps," Brittany wailed next to me, collapsing onto the bench beside mine.

I giggled, rolling onto my side so that I was facing her, "That's 'cause that's what we did, Britts."

"Oh. Yeah, we did," she said confused, turning to face me as well.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You need to learn some math stuff," I said unwillingly, wanting to do something else with her.

"Ughhh!" she groaned, burying her face into the hard wood, "I don't wanna go."

I grinned, hefting myself up and walking over to her. I kissed the back of her neck lovingly, moving my lips to her ear to whisper, "You want some sweet lady kisses?"

She perked up immediately, sitting up so quickly she bonked me with her head. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my forehead tenderly.

Brittany's face changed to panic, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry San!" she rushed forwards, kissing my forehead over and over again.

Once I started giggling, I couldn't stop, and soon it turned into a laughing fit. I was rolling around on the ground, clutching my burning stomach.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked, her face furrowing in confusion.

"You're adorable, babe," I grinned at her, pulling her into a searing kiss.

"I know," she smiled sweetly once she broke away.

"Let's get out of here," I smiled, linking pinkies with her as we walked to my car in a perfect silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, I was going to write about their math tutoring session, but I decided that I needed to get this chapter out. That'll be in the next chapter. I'm trying guys, stay with me!<strong>


End file.
